


Counting Down...

by Welsh_Woman



Series: 31 Fics For 31 Days of December [31]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Work Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 17:28:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3075929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Welsh_Woman/pseuds/Welsh_Woman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: New Year's Kiss</p>
            </blockquote>





	Counting Down...

**_59…_ **

**_58…_ **

**_57…_ **

Derek was trying to push his way through the rest of the party goers when he heard the countdown starting, what felt like a thousand people around him as made his way through his apartment.

It had been Stiles’ idea to have this party in the first place, and now he had lost him amid the press of people, right as the ball began to drop.

_**45…** _

_**44…** _

_**43…** _

There had been a few moments when he swore he saw Stiles once or twice, but the person had turned around or stepped into the light and Derek was left staring at a stranger.

He was also aware that this whole thing was on par with a romantic movie cliche, but he didn’t really care, as long as they ended the same way.

_**32…** _

_**31…** _

_**30…** _

“ _Scott!_ Have you seen Stiles?”

"Yeah, he was on the balcony a little while ago, made everybody else come inside."

"Thank you."

"You better hurry, man! It’s almost time!"

_**19…** _

_**18…** _

_**17…** _

Stiles _is_ out on the balcony, arms bracing him on the railing before he turns to give Derek a soft smile.

"Almost didn’t make it there, big guy."

"But I _did_ make it.”

"True, so are you going to kiss me or just stand there for the rest of the night?"

"I will, in just a minute."

_**10…** _

_**9…** _

_**8…** _

Stiles sighs as he wraps his arms around Derek’s neck, body relaxing as the older man pulls him closer. “Ready for the new year?”

"I am now…"

"Cheesy."

"You like it."

**_5…_ **

**_4…_ **

**_3!_ **

**_2!_ **

"Yeah, I guess I do."

They meet just as the last number is called, lips almost stretched too far in a grin to properly kiss, but they ring in the new year with just as much joy as the people who have rushed outside to watch the fireworks, almost unaware of the pair as they surround them.

**_1!_ **

**_HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!_ **


End file.
